Modern data acquisition (“DAQ”) systems typically include one or more DAQ modules. A DAQ module can include and/or can be coupled to a sensor system that is configured to acquire target data and to provide the acquired target data to the DAQ module. The target data can include any information types. For example, the target data can include a signal, for instance, an analog signal, a digital signal, and/or a discrete continuous-time signal. As another example, the target data can include a target data stream, for instance, images, videos, files, streaming data, measurement data, and/or character data. The DAQ module can be configured to receive the target data over any medium capable of carrying information. For example, the DAQ module can be configured to receive the target data over a wire, an optical fiber, and/or a radio-frequency (RF) medium.
For example, a prototype car on a test track can include several sensor systems for capturing audio data, video data, and vibration signals that can be used to characterize the performance of the prototype car in various testing conditions. Each sensor system can be coupled to one or more DAQ module. Each DAQ module can be configured to receive target data from the coupled sensor system, and provide the received target data (or a modified form thereof) to a signal processing platform, such as a computer. However, in systems with multiple DAQ modules, problems can arise when the various DAQ modules are not synchronized with one another. Additionally, some DAQ modules may have different sampling rates (e.g., 50 Hz versus 75 Hz) that are inconsistent with one another, which can result in additional error.